


Freak Like Me

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Babies, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Chair Bondage, Childbirth, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cockblocking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Heavy BDSM, Ice Play, Impact Play, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Power Play, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: *Author's Note*: This is another one of my previously orphaned stories that I am bringing back to life under my new penname. It was previously titled "Fiona: A Girl In the Glade Story." It also had a previous rating of M. Now it's an Explicit rating. And I will do what I originally intended to do with this story, which is not hold back at all. It's going to a freaky, hot, sexual, kinky fuckery kind of thing. And I'm not sorry at all. This is an original work of mine. I am going to be rewriting everything but the first chapter. So hold on for a great ride.Summary: Girl in the Glade Sexual Reverse Harem/Pregnancy/Kinky Fic. Original OC. Many pairings. Not gonna hold back.
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Gally/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Minho (Maze Runner) & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Everyone
Kudos: 28





	1. Freak Like Me Chapter 1

Freak Like Me Chapter 1

The rain poured down in the Glade that night as Gally stood outside the Homestead and listened as the sound of the rain took him to a different place. Lately he had been having memories from before the Glade and it was starting to wear him down. Running a hand over his face tiredly he blinked several times before letting out an annoyed growl and heading back into the Homestead where he knew the others were waiting. There was a Gathering tonight. But not one that was for the whole Glade. No. This was just for a select few that had a very specific topic to talk about. He smirked and shook his head, their plan was going to work. He just knew it. 

Down at the end of the hall, there was a spare keeper room that no one currently occupied and that was where they met. The entire Homestead was dark and the sounds of boys sleeping just about everywhere reverberated against the wooden walls. Stopping outside the door, he watched as a faint glow appeared and then grew brighter before the door quickly opened and he made his way inside. “It’s about time, Captain.” Newt murmured as Gally scoffed and took usual place leaning up against the wall behind the others. He knew he didn’t have to explain himself. The others knew by now they wouldn’t get that luxury. So, instead, he leaned forward slightly to watch Minho, Newt, Alby and Winston work on what looked like a long note on a piece of semi wet paper. 

“So, this is what we have so far. Dear whoever the fuck you are out there, we only have one request. Send us a girl. Now. Make sure she’s hot. -Gladers.” Minho read aloud making Gally roll his eyes before letting out a long breath of air that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. This was their plan. It wasn’t as farfetched as it sounded. He just hoped that the ones on the outside were listening. And he hoped that maybe, just maybe they’d throw the guys of the Glade a bone. Or rather…A girl. Preferably that one. 

Newt watched carefully obviously thinking it wasn’t good enough. Gally could tell that the second in command was restless and that only one thing would sate him now. Or sate any of them now. It was just recently that many of their memories from before the maze started to return and their….appetites for other things started to appear in full force. Licking his lips, he subtly adjusted his stance against the wall to hide the hardness of his cock that strained against the confines of his cargo pants. It was now or never. They all knew they needed this. And hopefully the others, whoever they were, would realize that as well. 

“If only we could buggin remember who the fuck we’re talking to.” Newt murmured quietly as the others looked up at him, none too surprised. “Of course, that would be the one fucking thing that they wouldn’t let us remember.” Minho huffed out an annoyed breath before turning back to the note. “I think this is as good as it’s gonna get. What the fuck do they expect us to say? Bring woman. Let us fuck?” Gally let out a snort as Alby and Winston glared in his general direction. It was no secret that Gally wasn’t well liked in the Glade, but it was also not a secret that he was one of the most notorious, powerful Gladers that existed in the entire place. If anyone needed to be here for this, it was him. It was his right. 

Shrugging, Newt let out a tired yawn before waving his hand dismissively at the note. “Alright, yeah. It’s good enough. Drop it in the Box and send it down. And let’s all get some bloody sleep, good that?” Everyone nodded and headed out of the room but Gally stayed behind until everyone was gone. Finally, his defensive stance eased into a more relaxed one as he let himself go for the first time that night. It was a long shot. But he had always believed something, if not anything, would happen if you wished it hard enough. Maybe. Who the fuck was he kidding? He had no idea how this was going to go, but he hoped for all their sakes, whatever higher power might just might, bless them with one good thing. 

End of Prologue

Chapter 1 

Gally’s eyes groggily came into focus as he looked around his keeper room and let out a tired groan. It was too early. And work was going to have to get done sooner rather than later. Throwing on clothes and his work boots, he stalked down the hall and out of the Homestead. But just as he was about to turn and make his way to the dining hall, he was momentarily startled by the sound of the greenie alarm blaring loud and clear. 

His eyes widened as Newt, Minho and the others came racing out of the Homestead with looks of pure shock clearly fixed on their faces. “What the bloody hell?” Newt said as they all looked to the Box with incredulous expressions. Gally rolled his eyes and schooled his own expression before gesturing to the Box. “It could just be another greenbean for all we know. Come on, let’s get to it.” The others followed him silently as the Box continued to make it’s way slowly to the surface. 

It wasn’t until the Box actually stopped and reached them that he began to feel a bit of panic wash over him. What if the outside had finally heard their pleas? What if they have finally gotten exactly what they wanted? What would they do then? Shaking his head to clear his mind, he took his place on one side of the grate that held the Box inside and pulled hard releasing whatever was inside into the sunny daylight. 

Everyone looked down and several boys hooted and hollered as soon as they saw what lay at the bottom. Or who. A girl with dark brown hair that was long enough to hang just above her butt with a body that had a generous amount of curves lay with her eyes closed as the Gladers took her in for the first time. Gally stepped closer as his eyes ran over her figure. She looked to be their age, about 19. Definitely over 18. He ran a hand over his cropped hair as his cock twitched at the sight of her perky nipples peeking through her almost sheer top. She was wearing a crop top and what looked like a short skirt with no shoes. Her lips were painted crimson and he knew exactly who this was. This was who they had been waiting for. Jumping down into the Box, he crouched beside her as a smile tugged at the edge of his lips. Placing a hand over her heart, he noticed that she was sleeping heavily and noted that her pulse was strong.

Feeling the shake of the Box, he looked up and saw that Newt was standing beside him looking over their newest treasure. “Is there anything that came with her? A note? Something? We don’t want to get the bloody wrong idea.” He said as a wave of uneasiness washed over Gally. He shrugged and felt underneath the girl before gently pulling out a piece of paper that was in the pocket of her skirt. His breath caught in his throat as he read its contents. 

Greetings, gentleman. 

We received your request early this morning and your request has been granted. The woman in front of you is your age and her name is Fiona. Please make sure that she’s well taken care of because she is now yours and yours alone. Do what you wish. But respect her or pay the consequences. Because there will be hell to pay if she isn’t taken care of.

Regards,   
Thomas 

The Gladers sat in stunned silence as the wind rustled the girl’s hair for a moment before subsiding. “Let’s get her out of the bloody Box at least.” Newt said quietly as Gally nodded and gently lifted the girl into his arms. She fit perfectly. It was like she was made to be there. Her curves molded to his own body in a way that never knew was possible. As soon as he was out of the Box, he held her close as the others came to see the newest addition to the Glade. “Fuck, aren’t you beautiful?” Minho murmured as he stroked a hand down the side of her face gently. It was then that they knew. This girl had become everything to them in a matter of minutes. And she would be taken care of. In every way possible.


	2. Freak Like Me Chapter 2

Freak Like Me Chapter 2

Fiona groaned loudly as her eyes blinked open after what felt like the longest sleep she ever had. As her vision blurred around her, she could hear voices somewhere but didn’t know where or who they were. She wasn’t scared though. She didn’t have it in her to be scared anymore. She’d already been through hell. And some say, that if you’re in hell, you might as well keep going. When her vision finally evened out she immediately looked down at what she was wearing and cursed under her breath seeing that Thomas had picked out the ugliest outfit he possibly could for her. 

She wanted to look sexy, but this had all kinds of slut written all over it. A see-through crop top, no bra, short school girl type skirt, obviously no panties and no fucking shoes to speak of. Scoffing in annoyance at his sense of irony, she stopped fretting over what was and focused on what was there in front of her. Three boys stood off to the side of the small room where she lay in a bed that she assumed was the Med Jack wing. Thomas briefed her before she was entered into the maze. She knew what she was getting herself into. And by the looks of it, she didn’t mind at all what was going to be getting into her. Licking her crimson lips, she noticed that the boys had yet to notice that she was aware and awake. 

Her eyes roamed over their rock solid figures and loved how tall, muscular and dominant they looked. They were all about her age, maybe one or two a year older. There was one Asian guy with what looked and sounded like two Brits. She smirked. Brits. Oh, how she missed them. It had been quite awhile since she had come across anyone from her favorite area of the world. The Asian guy wasn’t hard on the eyes either, making her core begin to soak with need. 

It was then that one of the Brits, the one with short cropped blonde hair noticed her awake and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he jabbed an elbow into the others sides and they all approached with an air of caution. “Good morning, shebean. And welcome to the Glade. It seems you’ve had a good rest.” The other Brit, one with longer blonde hair than the other, with it hanging in his eyes slightly and sweet honey brown eyes to match said in a light tone. She gave them a heart stopping smile and nodded before shakily getting out of the bed and cursed loudly when she found herself falling towards the floor. 

The Asian guy was quick to scoop her up in his arms before looking down at her with an expression that just screamed want and need. “Better be careful, shebean. Or you might just go about falling for us.” Her nose wrinkled and she cringed slightly at his corny lines but knew better by the look in his eyes that he was going to be a solid lover. 

She had the urge to run her hands up his shirt and down his hard chest knowing that it would drive them both wild. His look darkened as he met her eyes and the others crowded around them both to get a good look at her. “Like I said, shebean. Be careful. If you keep looking like that then we’ll have to do something about it.” Her core began to pool against her legs, making them slick and sticky. His words were too much. But if any of them dared touch her, she knew she’d fall apart that instant. “My name’s Fiona.” She said simply as she looked between all three of them who nodded in response. “We know. The note that you were sent down with explained a lot. And…we asked for you, you know.” One of the Brits said that would’ve make her weak in the knees if she already wasn’t being held close to one of them. 

“What do you mean you asked for me?” She said as her voice lilted with almost a syrupy sweetness. “We mean, that you’re ours now. And we’ll take care of you. As long as you take care of us in return.” The blonde’s words reverberated through her soul as she squeezed her legs together tightly, the movement definitely not being lost on the one holding her. His fingers dug slightly into her pale skin and she bit back a moan knowing that she was clearly looking like an easy target. But in that moment, she clearly didn’t give a fuck. Well, a fuck she might give. Nothing else though for now. They could have her body, but her heart was her own for as long as she could have it. She knew that Thomas didn’t send her here for love. She knew what the deal was. Either go to Glade and deal with a harem type scenario or go back to the compound with Thomas who she wasn’t thrilled with his presence as of late either. 

Gally watched the girl carefully before shaking his head and gesturing for Newt to follow him subtly over to the edge of the room for a chat. “What is it, Captain?” Newt asked as he made his way over to where Gally was standing clearly upset at something. “This is almost…” Newt finished his sentence before him and that was when they both knew. “Too easy.” Something was amiss and they needed to get down to the bottom of it, not only for their safety but for Fiona’s now that she was here and that she was theirs. 

“Let’s go bloody fight Min off of her and see if we can’t let her rest for a few and get some answers later. Something’s not right. I can feel it.” Newt said as Gally nodded in agreement. “Oy! Min, time to let go greenie girl and get back to work. She’s going to need to bloody rest. She just buggin got here, yeah?” Minho almost, but not quite let her fall from his arms in surprise. “What? What are you talking about? She’s here now.” He said as both Gally and Newt shot him a look that clearly stated he needed to put her back where he had found her. 

Giving a heavy sigh, he laid her back onto the bed but not before brushing his lips against hers in almost a farewell gesture. Her face contorted into a confused expression as she watched them back away and leave until only one of the Brit’s was left. “Something tells me you knew that you were going to be sent here, love. And something definitely doesn’t feel right about this scenario.” Gally said finally as she met his eyes with an incredulous look. How had he known? It was almost like he could see right through her. Her eyes swam with tears making his expression soften even more before he nodded to the door. “I know something’s going on. And I’m going to get to the bottom of this. But I promise you, love. You’re safe now. And no one will be forcing you into anything. Not now, not ever. You’re either here because you want to be, or I’ll send you back in that damn Box some way myself. We didn’t send for a bloody hostage. We sent for a companion, and lover. Take some time to rest and then perhaps you can finally tell us what you know that we apparently don’t.” Tears freely fell down her cheeks and she couldn’t seem to form a coherent sentence. But it appeared she didn’t have to because as soon as they were there, they were gone. And as the door closed, she knew that for once, maybe something good would come out of the Gladers and her newfound relationship. Maybe, even love.


	3. Freak Like Me Chapter 3

Freak Like Me Chapter 3

Fiona wiped the tears from her eyes and felt her heart drop in her chest. Wrapping her arms around herself tightly, a shiver went down her spine. This was definitely not what she expected, and she knew that this was probably not what Thomas expected either. Which was always a bad sign. The lab rat that was her ex always liked things in order and this plan was not in order anymore. What would Tom do when he knew that things weren’t going to the plan? Would he find some way to get her back or would she be safe in the Glade like the Gladers said? Her thoughts drifted to them. The Glader boys, no men that had seen right through her, lies and all. It wasn’t really a lie that she was sent down for them. But it was a lie that she wasn’t upset about it. She hadn’t expected Tom to insist on something so….odd. Why hand her off to the Gladers, when he could’ve just apologized himself? 

Shaking her head, she had no idea, but she knew that it wasn’t what happened in the past that mattered anymore. It was what was held in her future. Shakily, she got to her feet once more and smirked in triumph when she saw that she was now able to stand on her own without any extra assistance. Carefully, she made her way out of the room that they had left her in and down the hall to where a door stood open to the outside. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw it. The magnitude of the situation she was in. 

The Glade stood before her in all it’s glory and all over there were about 30 to 40 boys, some older like her some younger, some in the middle. All different nationalities, looks, varying in every way imaginable. She felt her mouth drop open in surprise and she quickly snapped it shut when she saw that one of the Brit’s from earlier had caught on that she was there and started to approach with another boy who was tall, dark and handsome. “Well, look who it is. We only left you there a while ago. Come to join us so soon?” The Brit said as he exchanged a look with the other boy who regarded her with a mix of curiosity and unease. 

Raising her chin so she stood taller, she noticed that both boys and most of the others towered above her not boding well for being able to hold her own. “You wanted to talk, so here I am. Let’s talk.” Newt’s eyes narrowed slightly as Alby stepped forward with an air of authority. “Well, shebean, I suppose now’s as good a time as any to call the Gathering. Meet us in front of that building in a few minutes. We’ll sound the bell and introduce you to everyone.” Fiona nodded once before starting to make her way across the Glade but was startled when the other Brit, the one with cropped hair, came to stand before her holding a long sleeved work shirt and cargo pants that were much too big for her. “Not like that, you don’t. Like I said, Fi. You’re not going to be bloody disrespected on our watch. Now go back and change into these and then we’ll see you in a few minutes.” 

She was taken aback by his words and thanked him quietly before turning on her heel and taking off back to what she supposed was her room. Stripping off the clothes that Tom had sent her in, she sighed in relief at the feeling of the baggy, large work clothes that the boy had given her to wear. They were so comfy, and she didn’t feel nearly as vulnerable in front of them anymore. When she entered the hall for the second time that day, she was surprised at how quiet it was. There wasn’t a soul in sight, and she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she made her way back outside. 

The sound of a bell chiming made her jump slightly and she realized that it was making all of the boys head towards the building that the others had told her about. Giving a small shrug to herself, she headed over with the rest of the boys and was surprised to notice that most were keeping a distance either unsure of her presence or not wanting to disturb her. There were a few catcalls here and there, but that all fell away soon as she saw the Asian guy from earlier guarding the door as they entered. Minho took in her new appearance and gave her a grin of his own before nodding to the interior of the building. “Better hurry up, girlie. Don’t wanna miss the introductions.” This felt….right. Safe. Something she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

As she entered the building, she noticed that it was a large circular room with benches surrounding a larger middle and all of the boys seemed to be sorted out by age on each of the benches. She spied the two Brits along with tall, dark and handsome standing in the very middle and let out a small yelp of surprise as the Asian boy moved quickly past her to join them all in the center. The crowd hushed as they watched her approach, and she hesitated for a moment but all three of the boys that had come to her room looked so sincere that she couldn’t help but make her way over to where they stood. 

“Hey, shebean. My name is Alby, and I’m the shuckin leader of this place. Do you remember your name?” Tall, dark and handsome asked making her gaze slide over to the three boys that had welcomed her and notice that one of the Brits was nodding as if to let her know it was alright, he could be trusted. “Yes. My name is Fiona.” She said as murmurs broke out amongst the crowd. Alby nodded and gestured for the three boys, the ones who claimed that she was theirs, to step into the light. One by one they came to her and introduced themselves, the first being the tall brit, with beautiful honey brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair. His eyes twinkled in the sunlight as he gave her a small smile. “Hello, love. My name’s Newt and I’m second in command. It’s a pleasure.” 

As he stepped back to make room for the others, the tall, muscular Asian guy presented himself formally to her. “And I’m sure you remember me. Minho. I told you, you’re going to fall for us. All of us.” He said with a cocky smirk making her stomach do backflips. It was then that the final boy, the other Brit, tall, handsome with cropped blonde hair and bright green eyes shoved the others out of the way slightly to stand before her in all his glory. “I’m Gally.” He said simply before taking her hand in his own and raising the back of it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her now flushed skin. The room full of Gladers broke out into cheers and catcalls, murmurs and other responses as he held his lips to her hand for a moment then gently pulled back, giving her a nod and small smile and then turning to glare out over the crowded room. 

“Alright, that’s enough, you shanks. This here is Fiona. She came up in the Box today in case any of you missed it. She’s going to be here to stay so if I find out that any of you shanks do anything other than shower her with respect and kindness, it’ll be three days in the slammer or if the situation warrants, banishment.” Alby’s voice raised above the crowd and then the room went immediately silent. The room was eerily quiet as she watched the other three boys nod with grave looks. She didn’t know what banishment meant but she was sure she didn’t want to find out. “Ground rules are as follows. Number one rule, keep out of the shebean’s way and if she doesn’t want you around then make yourself scarce, ya hear? Second rule. Don’t touch the shebean. The only ones here who are even remotely allowed that possibility are standing in front of you, yeah? Me, Gally and Minho have claimed her and it’s her choice whether she accepts or denies anyone further. If I find out that anything has happened, like I said, it won’t be pretty. Third and final rule. If you run your mouth about the shebean, there will consequences. None of you remember the word slander from our previous lives so I’ll enlighten you. You said shuckin stuff that’s not respectful, the slammer it’ll be for ya. Good that?” Newt said as he looked out over the crowd. 

The crowd broke out into murmurs once again, but mostly there were good that’s heard all around the room. “Alright. Then it’s bloody settled. You all are dismissed. Again, if I hear about you giving the shebean trouble, then it’s going to be shuckin trouble for you.” As the room emptied of it’s contents, Fiona turned back to the boys who had protected her and done a damn fine job of it too. “Thanks. I didn’t expect that.” She said as they all nodded to her before Alby strode forward and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You’re gonna be okay, Fiona. No one’s gonna hurt you here. They may look like a bunch of savages, but they’re just boys, most as scared as you are. Know that we’ve got your back. And if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to shuckin let us know.” 

She nodded wordlessly thanking him and watched as he gave her one last smile and then left her with the boys. Her boys. The ones who had laid claim to her. “So, now it begins. How about we give you the tour and then we’ll all find a place to hide away for a bit. I have a feeling there’s going to be more explaining to do on both our parts.” Newt said as he took Alby’s place in front of her. She gave him a grateful, shy smile before nodding and letting him take her hand in his own and lead out into the Glade, into he new life with her boys.


	4. Freak Like Me Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Note*: I'm just gonna say this and say it to make it very clear. I have a rare form of schizophrenia that I was born with. I am not currently on any type of meds to help manage the symptoms, so yes, these stories are coming from a completely and utterly unfiltered schizo person point of view. If insanity is what you're going for, then you found it. I use fanfic writing as a coping skill for this reason and I do not hold back. I repeat: I will not hold back in any of my stories, at any time. They are rated the way they are because of this. Just know, I am someone who struggles daily from very serious mental issues, so my work will sometimes, ramble, or not make sense or not have correct grammar, punctuation, or whatever. I don't care. I do this cause I love it and it makes me feel better. If it makes you feel better in some way, that's great too. Just sayin.

Freak Like Me Chapter 4

The tour was simple and easy, despite the Glade’s relatively large size, it was actually fairly straight forward in design. 

She didn’t let on yet that she already knew every detail of the place that they pointed out, but figured the time would soon come for them to know what she knew and exactly why she was here.

She nodded silently and softly murmured little responses here and there as Newt and the others showed her in their own way, the Glade that was now her home.

Or, at least she hoped it would be. 

She knew Tom was watching all of this with an eagle like gaze and she knew that he would most likely not be pleased with how they were treating her. 

She was supposed to be a variable. 

Something to incite more stimulation to their killzones.

She did…Have other purposes and duties to fulfill as well in her role as the only girl in the Glade.

And her stomach tossed and turned at Tom and the other lead scientist’s ideas of using her to their own advantage towards a breakthrough in their fight to cure the Flare and keep it from spreading. 

She could tell that at least Newt and Gally knew all too well that she was keeping quiet for a reason and she also knew that it was only going to be a matter of moments before this tour finished and they would actually, really get down to business for the very first time. 

“And, with that, ends the tour.” Newt said as he waved his arms in a grand like gesture and giving her a signature Brit smirk. 

It surprised her when it was not Gally but Minho who then stepped forward with a serious expression, and nodded toward what they called The Deadheads or a forest, that was as dead and bleak as it sounded. 

“Alright girlie. If you’re going to be ours, you’re going to have to tell us what you know what we obviously don’t. If you think Newtie and Captain are the only ones who have noticed something’s not quite right about all of this, well then you were wrong.”

He took a few steps towards her and she felt herself shrink back slightly and look to ground as his massive figure towered over her. 

“Let’s go to the Runner’s Hut. We’ll get the answers we need there.” Minho said, assumedly to the others, before stepping away from her and she let out an audible sigh of relief.

She let out a yelp of surprise and jumped slightly when Newt took her hand in his own and intertwined their fingers together with a reassuring smile. 

“No worries, love. He means no harm. We mean no harm. You can trust that we won’t hurt ya. We just want to know what’s happened to ya. And why Wicked’s playing bloody mindgames.” 

Fiona’s eyes almost bugged out of her head when he mentioned Wicked by name and he let out a hearty laugh as Gally smiled and nodded in confirmation. 

“They did take our memories, but that doesn’t mean that they wouldn’t come back in time. I don’t know if you know that some of us, especially the three of us here with you now, are the oldest in the Glade have been here for many years. We know about Wicked. We know about their goals. You don’t need to explain much, honestly. We get the idea. We’re not daft blokes, I assure you. Only the oldest, original Gladers know about this. All of this. The truth of it. The younger, newer ones you have sent us we do tend to keep in the dark for their own good and safety at the this point. But, correct me if I’m wrong, love. But this definitely sounds a little bit more up Tommy’s alley than anyone’s, yeah?” 

It was then that she abruptly stopped walking and they looked over at her in concern. 

“How do you know Thomas…” She whispered as tears began to form in her eyes.

Newt, Gally and Minho all exchanged a look, before Newt hooked a finger under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his own with a sincere, and honest look. 

“Love, I don’t know what they’ve told you, or how long you’ve been with them. But, Tommy is and has always been a close and loyal friend of ours. We grew up in the complex together, although him and Teresa were the first, obviously they needed more subjects, so we were all brought in as well. They just happened to be the favorites. I have no doubt that Tommy and Resa’s lab rat tendencies have gotten worse as they’ve aged, and I’d put my life down on the fact that I know that this is Tommy’s doing and no one else’s.” 

The air was knocked out of Fiona’s lungs as she backed away from them and shakily brought herself to the wet leaves on the forest floor. 

The others watched her as tears began to stream down her face, and her voice became choked with sobs. 

She curled into herself as she wrapped her arms protectively around her so no one would hurt her again.

Newt and the others looked on in deep concern, and knew that there was much to this than they would ever know. 

“Guess we won’t make it to the shuckin Runner’s Hut now.” Minho murmured as he took a seat on the forest floor beside her, but not close enough to touch and keeping his distance as if she were a spooked wild animal in some way.

Gally and Newt both were unafraid to touch her, as Newt took her small body in between them and nestled her so she was safe between them both. 

Gally stroked her hair gently and Newt whispered soothing words to her, letting her know that they had her and she was finally safe.

Minho looked on with a deep hurt in his eyes, knowing that the pain that this girl felt, was Thomas, his best friend’s doing and that in itself made him struggle not to vomit.

The boys were careful, gentle in comforting her as memories and scenes flashed before her eyes.

Ones of her and Tom, and how they had fallen hard for one another and had made love so many times over.

And the last fight that had driven him to decide her fate, of sending her here, perhaps for the better.

“When you’re ready, love…It would be good if we knew exactly what was going on. What we need to be caught up on since…Leaving. And what has happened to you, so we know what to expect and how to deal with what’s to come.” Newt said softly as he brushed her now matted hair out of her eyes. 

Fiona took a deep breath in and let it out before nodding and letting her sobs subside enough, feeling safe enough to let them know the rest.

“Tom is…My ex. I was brought in to replace Teresa, after her unexpected death. I don’t know where I was before I had been brought to the compound. No one has ever told me where I came from, who I was before this. All I know, is what I’ve been told. And what they named me.” 

Newt’s eyes squeezed shut hard at her words and Gally cursed harshly under his breath.

But it was Minho, Thomas’s best friend, who asked, and it was then that they were dealt the final blow.

“Fiona, everyone, as I’m sure you’re aware in the compound that is part of the experiments, has a subject number, letter and name. What is yours?”

Fiona’s eyes closed shut for a moment as memories once again flooded her vision. 

She felt not only Newt and Gally’s soothing touch, but Minho’s for the first time since they had really been introduced.

Opening her eyes, she pulled her head up and let her whispered voice, almost be taken away with the sudden breeze that had swept up in the forest.

“Subject A00: The Mother.” 

And that was when they all sprang into action.

Newt let out several loud curses, before placing a quick kiss on her forehead and handing her off to Gally, who scooped her up into his arms and headed off towards the Homestead. 

She had passed out as soon as the words had left her mouth.

And they all knew why. 

Minho and Newt watched Gally carry the poor girl away for as long as possible, until the two figures were no longer visible in the sunset hours of the Glade. 

A tremendous amount of fury boiled between them as they waited until they were completely alone.

It was then, that a beetle blade flashed it’s eyes at them and Newt and Minho exchanged a look before both turned and bent down so they could be seen properly by Tom who they knew had been viewing them all along.

“Tommy, I don’t know what the hell you thought you were thinking, when you hurt a girl as gorgeous and as special as that one, but damnit, you have fucked up in some major ways. But, we do thank you for sending her to us, finally. Because clearly, she deserves so much better. And whatever sick and twisted things you lab rats want her for, well…This may be news to you all but she’s not going to bloody do anything she doesn’t want to do. She’s ours now, mate. And you will never, ever have her again. Do you understand me, Tommy? She will never be yours again. And you will never lay a hand on her in any way, ever again. And if you have problems with us due to this, well…Then…Min, I do believe you have something you’d like to say to Tommy in this case.” 

Minho pulled a knife swiftly from it’s sheath on his hip, and stabbed into the beetle blade that flashed and beeped violently as it struggled against the tip of the blade.

Minho’s voice was the only thing that came through to Thomas as he listened to his best friend’s rage that was now fully and only for him.

“Better come and get us, Thomas. And we’ll be waiting for you. That’s a fucking promise.” 

It was then that the feed cut out, and no more was seen or heard from either of Thomas’s friends or his ex who now he knew for a fact, that it had been a mistake to put in his friends more than capable hands.

He let out a cry of frustration and slammed his hands down onto the computer dashboard making it crack and flicker before him.

The dim lighting of the control began to flicker, and he knew that he’d made a grave error. 

He had been pissed at Fiona since that last fight.

Where she refused to marry him, refused to make it official.

Their love. Forever. 

But it was then and only then, when he saw how vulnerable she looked and how tenderly his friends cared for her, that he knew that she was the only one he was meant to be with. 

And that he loved her more than anything this fucking life would give him.

Ever. 

Maybe she wasn’t his for the moment. 

But she would be soon enough. 

He would make sure of it.

It was then that he had decided, to fuck it all and let it all be fucked in his wake. 

Wicked had torn them apart.

And now, they would pay. 

Taking a lighter out of his pocket, and a cigarette out of the pack that he kept for his late night breaks, he lit it, and made sure it burned brightly before taking a deep puff of it, and dropping it straight to control room floor. 

Striking the lighter once more, he looked around him at the years of hard work that he had invested in, and vowed to watch it all burn. 

He held the fiery lighter in one hand, and clicked the damaged control screen one more time, to see that Gally had put the love of his life to bed and nestled in beside her. 

He knew that she couldn’t hear him. 

But she knew in time, she would.

He would be there. 

Like he should’ve been from the start. 

And this was the end, as they knew it.

“I’m coming, baby. I’m going to be there soon, I promise.” He choked out, as the screen went black and the lighter dropped to the floor and he left the room, beginning to be engulfed in a fiery, hatred filled revenge.


	5. Freak Like Me Chapter 5

Freak Like Me Chapter 5

Thomas heard his name echoing over the almost completely engulfed compound’s loudspeaker as he raced towards the loading dock with a fully loaded launcher. 

He mowed every guard that stood in his way down like they were nothing as beams from the launchers cracked throughout the intense firefight. 

Throwing open the doors to the room that contained the loading dock he cursed under his breath when he noticed that he wasn’t going to be alone for long.

His plan he was sure had been realized by now as he tried to barricade the door, knowing it would only be a minute or two before the Chancellor’s personal guard stormed the room.

Dropping his launcher momentarily by the computer panel that controlled the loading dock, he quickly activated the start of the launch countdown sequence. 

The monotone voice of the countdown spoke the numbers aloud as he scrambled onto the loading dock and removed the syringe full of sedative that he would inject himself with to knock himself out before arriving in the Glade.

It was then that the Chancellor’s personal guard, Marcus Janson and Chancellor Paige herself burst through the door. 

“Thomas! Stand down! You have no idea what you’re doing!” Chancellor Paige ordered as Marcus and the others began closing in on him. 

Thomas scoffed and shook his head knowing that time was quite literally running out and that it was now or never.

“Oh, I assure you. I know exactly what I’m doing. You all caused this. You and your stupid fucking mind games. You’ll never get away with what you did to us. All of us.”

Marcus growled and tried to launch himself at Thomas who was easily able to dart quickly away from him, making Chancellor Paige give him a dark look.

“No Thomas. You know what the plan is. I think it will be you who will not get away with this.”

Thomas rolled his eyes and then smirked knowing that they had failed to stop the countdown in time. 

The loading dock began to shake, and they all watched in horror as he threw up his middle finger in one final rebellious act and then thrust the syringe deep into a vein in his neck, injecting the liquid successfully before dropping in a heap just as the dock launched itself skyward. 

The last thing he heard was Chancellor Paige’s frustrated screams and then he laid his head back knowing that soon, he would be right when he was always meant to be.

It was before the sun came up in the Glade as the greenie alarm began echoing off the sides of the maze walls. 

Fiona let out a groan as Gally sat straight up and let out several curses. 

“What is that?” Fiona asked as Gally gently removed himself from their embrace that he had been perfectly comfortable in just a moment before and shook his head with anger radiating off of him in spades. 

“That, love, is the greenie alarm. It signals when someone is being sent up to the Glade.” 

The words didn’t register with her for a few seconds but then she sat straight up and looked into his green eyes with her own look of pure horror. 

“It can’t be. He can’t come here. He would never…” 

Gally held her gaze, barely able to contain the rage that was now like an aura all around him. 

“He knew what he was doing sending you here. He didn’t know we were going to fucking fight for you. Stay here. I have a feeling things are going to get messy. Don’t leave this room until one of us comes and gets you.”

He waited a moment for her to nod in confirmation before slipping out of the room and locking the door behind him. 

He wasn’t going to take any chances and he knew the others weren’t going to either.

Thomas had basically declared war with them the second he sent that sweet girl down to them knowing full well that he had hurt her and meant for them to hurt her as well.

“Never going to fucking happen…” He murmured as he double checked that his usual blade was strapped tightly to his hip and out of obvious sight before he ran out to join the others where they stood, waiting for the notorious Creator to arrive. 

Everyone crowded around the Box and both Gally and Minho were on top of the grate to open it as soon as it arrived, sending everyone into fast paced motion. 

Newt and Alby jumped down into the Box followed by Gally and were shocked to find it completely silent.

It was then that they saw him. 

Laying in a heap in the middle of the platform, was Thomas himself, clearly unconscious with an empty syringe a few inches away from his hand.

Alby shook his head as both Newt and Gally moved in to check his pulse and confirmed that he had been given a sedative just like they all had. 

“But why would he bloody knock himself out? Why not just come in with guns blazing like we know he’s capable of?” Newt murmured as Gally nudged Thomas’s foot with his steel toed boot and shrugged, looking back at Alby who gazed down at the Creator with an unreadable expression.

“Take him to the pit. We’ll see what’s going on when he wakes. But until then, one of you take the syringe to Clint and Jeff and see what type of stuff he injected into himself so we can have an idea of when he’ll wake up.” 

Newt and Gally nodded as they both put the plan into motion.

Minho and Winston jumped down with several of the other bigger Gladers and helped Gally remove Thomas from the Box and carry him off to the pit where he’d get a rather unpleasant surprise when he finally woke up.

Newt opted for taking the empty syringe over to where Clint and Jeff stood waiting and watching for their cue to help in any way.

Alby came to stand in front of them all, his voice coming out loud and clear with authority.

“As you’ve seen, things are changing here for us. Due to the recent events and new arrivals, we will be having two Gatherings in the next day or so. One will be to announce new ground rules about the greenie girl. The other will be dealing with the arrival of the Creator, Thomas and deciding his punishment for him harming the greenie girl. After breakfast, the first Gathering will be held. The second one, will be held once Thomas wakes up. Now, with that said, everyone head to breakfast. I’m shuckin starving and I know you all ought to be as well.” 

Murmurs of agreement rose from the crowd as they all dispersed, most heading towards the dining hall where Frypan and the cooks already had breakfast waiting to be served.

Alby was the last to follow the crowd to breakfast, as he glanced back at the Box and then over to where Gally was heading off to the Homestead to assumedly bring their new greenie girl to the dining hall for the first time and he sighed, knowing that this would likely be his last quiet breakfast in the Glade.

Gally unlocked the door to his room in the Homestead and found that the new greenie girl had fallen back asleep, curled tightly in a little ball with her long hair spread out over his pillow. 

He smiled, a genuine, soft smile as he quietly approached, not really wanting to interrupt her when she looked so beautiful and peaceful. 

But knowing that she had the Gathering to attend in a few, waking her seemed the best option.

Carefully, he knelt down beside her, and reached out a hand, gently pushing a strand of hair out of her face and smiling even wider when her eyes fluttered open and found his own.

“Good morning again, beautiful. Sorry to wake you, but I think you’ll want breakfast before dealing with what the day has in store for us.”

Fiona blinked sleepily and leaned into his touch, loving how lightly his calloused hands caressed her face.

“Did Thomas come?” She asked as he nodded, making her let out a heavy sigh. He gently hooked a finger under her chin, turning her to face him as he searched her eyes knowing that she must be scared.

“We’re not going to let him hurt you. I promise. No one will so much as lay a finger on you again without your absolute consent. I will make sure of that.” He murmured quietly as his fingers gently trailed down her neck and onto her collarbone that peeked out of her crop top. 

Fiona shivered, loving the way his touch was nothing but gentle and knew that this boy was going to be a very important part of her new life. 

She felt butterflies in her stomach, blushing lightly at how cliché it was when her eyes met his and melted like a puddle of goo when he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. 

“Come on, love. Let’s get something to eat. The Gathering is after that. Alby’s going to set some new ground rules when it comes to how we handle things with you. Mainly to keep you from getting unwanted advances and such. Like I said, we’re never going to let someone hurt you again.”

Fiona felt tears prick her eyes but willed them away, knowing that tears weren’t necessary as she gently took the hand he offered and allowed him to intertwine their fingers together, leading her out of the room and towards the dining hall. 

When they arrived, everyone stopped and stared at their joined hands and she giggled when Gally sent them all a harsh glare, warding them away from her as he led her over to a small window where the main cook Frypan introduced himself with a friendly smile.

“Good morning, shebean. Glad to finally have you with us.” 

She smiled back at him and happily accepted the plate of food he gave her before Gally led her over to a table where Newt and Minho were already seated. 

She noticed that Alby, the apparent leader of the Glade was sitting at the very end of the table, looking deep in thought as he ate his breakfast. 

Newt followed her gaze and shook his head with a small smile.

“With great power, comes great responsibility.” He murmured and she nodded knowing exactly what he meant. 

She couldn’t help but feel her heart go out to the older boy, the leader who she knew probably shouldered way more burdens than he could bear. 

She made a note to spend time getting to know him later, hopefully becoming friends of sorts and maybe even relieving some of the stress and taking the burdens off his shoulders, even for just awhile. 

Minho sat watching the new greenie girl with a keen eye.

He could see what Thomas had seen in her. 

Her dark hair framed her beautiful face so perfectly, and the way her eyes could tell you everything she was thinking and feeling was like a gateway to another world.

His heart broke at the thought of his friend doing anything to hurt this girl, and rage began to bubble up in once more making him stab a bit harder than necessary at his eggs on his plate.

Newt seemed to take notice and placed a gentle hand over his own, signaling that he understood exactly how he felt. 

The second in command gave a slight nod, and Minho knew that they would be the first ones to confront Thomas. 

And maybe, even save him from himself.


End file.
